Gift
by Dark Akuma-chan
Summary: "A-Aku pikir kau lupa pada hari ulang tahunku." SasufemNaru! Special fic for Naruto's birthday!


Pagi yang dinanti-nantikan akhirnya datang. Embun pagi yang awalnya menyelimuti setiap sudut kota pun mulai menghilang secara perlahan. Langit yang tadinya gelap pun mulai menampakkan cahayanya.

Di sebuah apartemen kecil yang rapi, terlihat seorang gadis yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat berantakan. Merasa sedikit mengantuk, ia pun mengucek mata kanannya, kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan cara mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Sadar sepenuhnya, gadis itu pun mulai berdiri dan berjalan medekati meja yang diletakkan menempel dengan tembok di samping jendela. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kalender kecil yang berdiri tegak di atas meja.

Dilihatnya satu demi satu angka yang tertulis di sana, hingga matanya berhenti tepat di dua digit angka yang dilingkari dengan garis tebal berwarna _orange_ di sekelilingnya.

10 Oktober.

Perlahan, sebuah cengiran pun muncul di bibir mungilnya.

* * *

**Gift**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gift © Dark Akuma-chan**

**Pairing:**

**SasufemNaru**

**Warning:**

**Typo(s), AU, OOC, Don't Like Don't Read**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih tiga puluh menit, dan sekarang Naruto sedang bersiap-siap pergi bekerja di sebuah café yang lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Sebenarnya masih terlalu dini untuknya berangkat sekarang, karena waktu yang di tempuh hanyalah sepuluh menit. Yah, tidak ada salahnya berangkat lebih dulu.

Saat berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya, tak jarang Naruto memberikan senyuman manisnya pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Gadis berumur 19 tahun ini memang terkenal sebagai gadis yang periang, _easy-going_ dan hiperaktif_, _membuatnya disenangi oleh banyak orang.

Sampai di café tempatnya bekerja, Naruto segera masuk dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk para pegawai. Saat ini café masih terlihat sepi, belum ada pegawai yang datang kecuali dirinya.

Gelap, Naruto pun mulai meraba dinding, berusaha mencari saklar lampu yang ada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

_KLIK!_

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NARUTO—"

Baru saja lampu menyala, Naruto sudah dibuat terkejut dengan teriakan semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Wajah mereka terlihat senang menyambut kedatangannya.

Gaara berjalan tiga langkah ke arah depan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto." ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan menatap Naruto yang masih belum lepas dari rasa terkejutnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "A-Aku, Kalian semua," kata-katanya terputus, kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Terimakasih—" ia pun berlari dan memeluk Gaara yang juga terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

Walaupun sedikit canggung, Gaara juga membalas pelukan Naruto. "Tenanglah." ujarnya sambil mengusap punggung Naruto, berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Cepat tiup lilinya." ujarnya lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kiba yang sedang membawa kue tart di tangannya.

Naruto menatap kue tart itu sambil tersenyum senang. Api yang menari-nari di atas lilin seakan menyuruhnya untuk segera meniupnya. Namun belum sempat ia melakukan hal itu, Kiba sudah menginterupsinya dengan cara menjauhkan kue tart yang sedang dibawanya dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hey, tunggu! _Make a wish_ dulu." ujar Kiba sambil kembali mendekatkan kue tart itu ke hadapan Naruto.

Memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik, Naruto pun meniup lilin yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan senang dari teman-temannya. Pada saat itu juga, berbagai bentuk hadiah langsung bersarang di kedua tangannya.

"Naruto, cepat potong kuenya." ujar Sakura. Ia sudah membawa sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya.

Meletakkan hadiahnya di lantai, Naruto pun mengambil pisau yang dibawa Sakura. "Baiklah! Siapa yang mau potongan pertama?" ujar Naruto ceria sambil bersiap memotong kue tart yang ada di tangan Kiba. Namun tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya nanti." ujar Gaara sambil mengambil kue tart yang dibawa Kiba. "Sekarang saatnya bekerja, ini sudah lewat waktunya café buka." lanjutnya. Kiba dan Tenten sempat protes, namun tatapan tajam Gaara sukses membuat mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Dia bersyukur bisa memiliki mereka yang masih peduli padanya, masih ingat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Namun entah mengapa, ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ah ya, orang itu. Orang yang sangat spesial untuknya itu belum mengatakan apapun padanya. Entah itu hanya sekedar pesan singkat atau telepon, padahal hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Menghela nafas, Naruto pun berjalan menuju loker dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di sana. Kemudian ia mengambil baju maid yang ada di dalam loker dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi, berniat mengganti bajunya dengan baju maid yang memang menjadi seragamnya itu.

Setelah lima menit, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju maid berwarna hitam dengan renda putih. Rambut pirang panjangnya ia kuncir menjadi dua. Setelah memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin yang lumayan besar, Naruto pun berjalan keluar, siap untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

~0~

Hari sudah sangat larut ketika Naruto pulang dari café tempatnya bekerja. Sebenarnya pekerjaannya selesai pada jam sembilan malam. Namun karena pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya tadi pagi belum selesai, mereka pun melanjutkannya setelah café tutup.

Walaupun dia merasa senang dengan pesta yang ditujukan untuk dirinya itu, tapi setengah dari pikirannya masih tertuju pada Sasuke. Padahal tadi dia sudah berusaha menelponnya, tapi Sasuke malah tidak menjawabnya. Pesan singkatnya juga tidak dibalas sampai sekarang.

Sepuluh menit berjalan, Naruto pun sampai di apartemennya. Ia pun segera masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Melihat hadiah yang ada di sebelah kakinya, ia pun mengambilnya dan mulai membukanya satu persatu.

Bermacam-macam hadiah ada di hadapan Naruto, namun yang paling membuat Naruto tertarik adalah sebuah kalung dengan liontin kristal berwarna biru laut yang indah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto pun langsung memakainya.

"Hehe... Terimakasih Gaara." gumam Naruto sambil menggenggam liontin kalung yang sedang dipakainya dan tersenyum senang.

Selesai membuka semua hadiahnya, Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, berniat untuk tidur. Namun betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang dengan lelapnya tidur di tempat tidurnya.

"T-Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pekik Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke pun membuka matanya perlahan. "Hn?"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Di kamarku?" ujarnya sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kamarku'.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya. "Tidur." ujarnya santai sambil mengacak sedikit rambutnya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Dasar kau—"

Sasuke memotong perkataannya. "Dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggumu dari jam tujuh malam." ujarnya sambil menatap Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Aku kan kerja Teme, apa kau lupa?"

"Biasanya kau pulang jam sembilan, Dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mengurangi rasa pegal di lehernya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Kau terlambat satu setengah jam." ujarnya sambil menatap Naruto lagi.

"Oh, tadi masih ada urusan." ujar Naruto. Namun saat mengatakannya, Naruto tidak mau menatap Sasuke. Ia tidak mau kalau rasa kecewa yang mungkin tersirat di wajahnya itu terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menangkap gelagat aneh itu pun langsung menatap Naruto. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke menatap Naruto tepat di kedua mata birunya

"Aku tidak bohong, Teme." bela Naruto sambil balik menatap Sasuke tepat di kedua mata _onyx_-nya

Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kau saja." ujarnya sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

Mereka pun terdiam selam sekitar sepuluh menit. Ingat akan sesuatu, Sasuke pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku pikir ini masih harimu." ujar Sasuke. Ia pun berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto." ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang sedang terbuka. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi pucatnya.

Naruto yang terkejut hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dalam diam, sedangkan Sasuke yang ditatap itu pun lama-kelamaan merasa kesal juga.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam begitu, Dobe!"

"A-Aku pikir kau lupa pada hari ulang tahunku." tutur Naruto sambil tetap menatap Sasuke dengan wajah kagetnya.

Sasuke yang melihat tampang Naruto itu pun hanya menghela nafasnya. "Maaf soal itu. Tadi aku harus mencari benda merepotkan ini." Ia berjalan dan menarik sebuah kotak besar dari bawah tempat tidur Naruto. Kemudian ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak.

Naruto menatap benda itu dengan tatapan bingung. "A-Anak Anjing?"

"Hn, namanya Kyuubi. Karena dia lepas, aku harus mencarinya di seluruh sudut rumah." ujar Sasuke sambil meletakkan Kyuubi di lantai.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Jadi, karena itu kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

"Hn."

"Juga tidak membalas pesanku?"

Urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis Sasuke. "Cerewet, Dobe!"

Menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke, Naruto berjongkok lalu menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat. Senyuman pun muncul di bibir mungilnya. "Kau ini, lucu sekali." ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kyuubi gemas. Tampaknya, Kyuubi juga menikmati kegiatan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengintrupsi. "Dia untukmu." tuturnya sambil berjongkok dan ikut mengelus Kyuubi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Eh? Untukku?"

"Hn, bukannya kau ingin memelihara anjing?" ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri.

Tapi belum sempat ia berdiri, Sasuke langsung jatuh terduduk lagi karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih Teme! Aku cinta padamu, sungguh!" pekik Naruto senang sambil sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke yang awalnya ingin protes itu mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Yah, walaupun ia hampir terlambat karena anak anjing ini. Tapi hewan merepotkan ini juga yang dengan sukses berhasil membuat Naruto tertawa bahagia, bahkan lebih dari tawanya yang biasanya.

Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Naruto hangat. "Dobe! Aku sudah tahu itu, Usuratonkachi."

—**END—**


End file.
